


Brace Yourself

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreading tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for DR 1-102.
> 
> Written after having minor surgery, pesky ingrown toenails.

Serena was lying on top of the covers, sobbing uncontrollably as she listened to her favourite CD, she didn’t realise Ed had come in until he sat on the edge of the bed because she had her earphones in, the volume on full. She slightly shifted her position. “I’m dreading tomorrow, Eddie,” Serena stated nervously.

Ed soothingly ran a hand through her damp tangled hair. “You won’t get disbarred. I put in a good word for you.”

“With Aaron Solomon?”

“Someone much more powerful. Hey have you eaten anything, hon?”

Serena smiled sheepishly. “A couple of Oreos when I got back from my parents but I think I’ll try something light.”

“Cheesy pasta or beans on toast?” Ed asked as he made his way to the kitchen, chuckling as Serena followed shuffling behind him. “Surprise me.”

*

Serena rested her head against Ed’s chest, smiling contently at every heartbeat. “This word you had, who was it with?” she asked curiously.

“With God.”

“Great, I need all the help I can get especially a divine intervention.”

Ed glanced worriedly at her. “What’s brought all this on?”

“Nothing,” Serena sighed. “It just that the closer it gets to the decision day the more anxious I feel and it doesn’t help when Solomon is handing out subpoenas like club night flyers to every Tom, Dick and Harry. He’s a crafty bastard and I hate having to second chair with Jack when he’s representing the defence.”

“So he’s a shyster.”

Serena tilted her head slightly. “He’s the worst kind. He’s the kind who’ll get a conviction or disbarment just so he can brag about it in the media or at second Saturday’s.

“What’s second Saturday’s?” Ed probed.

Serena chuckled at the question. “The second Saturday of every month lawyers get together and go out drinking. We would go on a week night but the trial calendar would be rather light the following day.”

*

Ed whistled appreciatively as Serena buttoned her suit jacket. She turned and smiled. “So, how do I look?”

“Hot,” Ed flirted.

Serena gestured with her hand. “I mean other than hot, Ed.”

Ed patted a space on his side of bed. “Come over here and I’ll tell you.” Serena rolled her eyes and went to him, leaning back once she was sure she wouldn’t fall off the edge. “Tell me then,” she playfully commanded.

He gently suckled on the side of her neck, smiling when she giggled as his goatee grazed against her skin. “You look like a woman who is going to get to keep her job and career as well as been my favorite girl.”

“Your favorite girl?” Serena questioned, leaning in for a tender parting kiss.

Ed smiled when they pulled away, knowing that they were about to get too carried away. “My only girl.”

“That’s better,” Serena joked as she exited their bedroom.

“We’ll be celebrating tonight, baby girl,” Ed hollered just as the door slammed.


End file.
